


Alex's Aggression is Hot

by BluejayKouhai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Aggression, Alex in rut, Alpha Alex, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie, Beta Zach, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Charlie, Punching, Sadism, Sadist Alex, Sexually Suggestive, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: Alex is in rut. This is the first time that he has experienced rut with Charlie as his boyfriend. Alex's aggression towards Charlie scares and excites him. Alex is trying to not hurt Charlie, but ultimately fails.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Alex's Aggression is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! I know I have been on hiatus for a long time, but I have had no motivation to write for the longest time. My friend encouraged me against to write, so I hope that you like the story. I have written something similar to this, but this is a little more explicit than the last one. I'm not into sex scene writing because I feel like they are kinda the same after a while so I'm trying to explore sexual pleasures without explicit sex. I remember asking a long time ago if you all liked the Alpha/Omega dynamic for these two and I promised a few of you that story so here it is. I hope it's up to your standards.

Alex was not in the mood to deal with people. Rut was painful for everyone, but he has never experienced it with a mate. He wanted to hurt someone so badly that it hurts. It was unexplainable. The aggression was so great that he just wanted to hurt someone, but at the same time he didn’t. He has been through rut before, but never to this intensity. As Alex got out of bed he put his fist through the drywall. With a quiet growl Alex closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Although the breathing exercises helped a bit, he knew it was going to be a long day. As he got out of bed, he searched through his closet for something a bit thicker than usual to conceal his scent. The problem with the thicker shirt was that it was smaller than he remembered it being. Being unable to easily get into the shirt he tore it halfway through. Looking in the mirror it irritated him that he ripped another shirt. His eyes flashed red for a short while. This usually happened during rut or when he got angry. He grabbed another one that was much bigger, because at this point he doesn’t care about how he looked or how thick the shirt was. 

Being in a family full of alphas they had a general unspoken rule to not bug each other, especially in rut, so Alex knew that he wouldn’t have to deal with anyone, at least in his own house. He started to put his books into his backpack in attempts to get ready for school. As he was putting away his last book, a loud noise distracted him. In frustration, Alex clenched his jaw to stop himself from yelling at nothing. Unbeknownst to him, he gripped his textbook a bit too hard leaving marks on the book. In a fit of rage he threw the textbook across the room. It helped a bit, but caused more frustration and inconvenience in the end. Completely giving up at this point he took what he needed and left the house. 

Alex’s house from the school was quite a walk, but he needed to exert some energy before being placed in a highly populated area for his and others safety, mainly others. The cool air helped with his overheating body and the long walk let him zone out, which gave him some sanction from his own overly aggressive mind and hormones. On his walk he noticed a lot of people looking at him due to his pheromone, but honestly couldn’t care less. While he was mindlessly crossing the street he walked in front of a moving car. If Alex wasn’t pissed already he surely was now. “Fuck off!” he shouted at the driver. Luckily he was already near the school, so the commotion flagged Zach who was talking with some of his friends in the parking lot.

Zach ran over as fast as he could when he saw how Alex was getting ready to fight the driver. He grabbed Alex’s arm before he was able to break through the driver’s window, giving the driver enough time to drive away. “Alex. You need to calm down,” Zach tried reasoning with the alpha. Alex eventually broke out of Zach’s grasp, putting him on the floor with Alex staring down at him. “Don’t touch me,” Alex replied coldly. After getting up he stands next to Alex. “Ok, ok, no touching, but why don't you tell me what is wrong?” Zach asks with his hands up in surrender. 

Letting out an audible sigh, Alex decided to enlighten his best friend about his situation. “I'm in rut and it's fucking annoying.” They walked to the entrance of the school while noticing others avoiding eye contact with the pair. “I know we learned the basics of rut, but what makes it so bad compared to the other times you were in rut? You seemed fine last time.”

As they got to Alex’s locker he threw the books that he didn't need into the locker. Zach leaned against the lockers looking at Alex, while he put his head against the locker thinking of a way to explain it to his friend. “I don't know. It’s just a little more irritating. And hormonal. And aggressive. And horny…” Alex said the last part quieter than the rest. Zach pretended to ponder about Alex’s situation. “So whatcha saying is,” Zach took a dramatic pause and looked away from Alex. “You're on your period?” Zach said as he started laughing. 

“Asshole.” Alex said as he punched Zach’s arm, which stopped him from laughing. Zach slightly lightened his mood at least. “Ow. That hurts more than you think y’know.” He said as he rubs his arms to soothe the pain. “That sucks, now doesn’t it.” Zach faked a pout at the comment still rubbing at his arm. 

“So why don’t you ask Charlie to help? I'm sure he can help with a few of those problems.” Zach asked with genuine curiosity. Not being well versed in the Alpha/Omega dynamic being a beta himself, he never had to worry about heat or rut. “He’s not an omega. Traditionally mating with an omega would make this easier. In a sense it's better at least he can’t go into heat, so I won’t go into rut everytime he does, but this is the first time that I went into rut after we started dating.” Alex let out a groan. He punched the locker leaving a dent in it. “Jeez dude,” Zach pulled Alex’s hand from the locker. “Maybe avoid punching everything you see?”

Alex knew that Zach was right. He slid down the locker to sit on the floor. Zach joined him on the floor as a sign of support but ultimately didn't know what to do. They both hear someone running down the halls. In a matter of seconds they see a panting Charlie with his hands on his knees staring at the pair. “I came here as fast as I could. Is everything okay?” Charlie was clearly worried about Alex from the fear in his eyes. Charlie stepped back a bit seeing Alex with red eyes. Sure, Charlie knew that Alex had red eyes because he’s an alpha, but seeing is believing. 

“He’s fine. Just in rut.” Zach responded for Alex, because he knew he wasn’t in a mood to speak. Charlie was hurt that Alex wasn’t speaking to him, but knew it was because of his rut. “Why’d you think Alex was in danger?” 

“I heard that Alex almost got hit by a car.” Charlie’s voice was a bit freaking out. He wasn’t sure why since he clearly sees that Alex is okay, but he is just protective of his boyfriend. “I would be more worried about the driver than Alex.” The only question that ran through Charlie’s head was “What did Alex do?” Zach could see the stress that Charlie was putting himself through, so he decided to put him out of his misery. 

“Don’t worry he didn’t do anything. He almost punched out the driver's window and dragged him out of the car, but I stopped him before he could do anything. How’d you find us anyways?” Charlie kneeled down to get closer to Alex. “Have you smelled Alex? You can track him from a mile away.” Charlie replied matter-of-factly. He turned back to look at Alex, whose head was facing down to avoid eye-contact. “Why didn’t you tell me? I can help you.” Charlie pleaded with Alex. 

“Leave.” Alex said as cold as when Zach helped him earlier. “B-but Alex.” His red eyes bore into Charlie without another word. “Charlie. I don't want to force you into anything, but the more I’m around you the more I want to break you.” Alex’s clenched fist turned white trying to stop himself. Charlie turned a bit red at the idea of Alex breaking him. He went against his own instincts to run away and talk to Alex when he calmed down. Instead he leans a bit closer to Alex and reaches to touch his face. 

With a swift motion Alex pinned Charlie against the locker with a loud thud. His hand on Charlie’s chest and his other next to his head. “You’re really testing my patience.” Alex growled out as he bit back his words. Charlie has never seen Alex like this. His overbearing scent, his piercing crimson eyes, his dominating presence. Charlie would be lying if he said this wasn’t turning him on, but at the same time he was scared and Alex knew it. Even with Alex’s shorter stature, it felt like he was being stared down upon. Looking into Alex’s eye, Charlie could see his eyes turning a blood shade red. Charlie would’ve let Alex do anything to him at this point. 

With a hand placed on his shoulder Alex looked to the owner. “We're still in public. Plus I don’t want to take Charlie to the hospital.” Alex allowed Zach to touch him, just enough for Charlie to escape. Charlie was still dazed from the previous action. Good thing for Charlie, Zach called someone to pick him up. “Lets go St. George.” Luke said as he push-pulled Charlie away from Alex. Alex glared at Luke as he was touching his boyfriend, but Zach’s hand was grounding him. After they got out of view, Alex shrugged off Zach’s hand with a slight scoff. 

Charlie wasn’t really paying attention to where he was walking, as he was being guided down the halls. He desperately wanted to run back to Alex, but knew that Alex needed his space. “It’s okay. He just in rut, don't think too much about it.” Luke was trying his best to ease Charlie’s mind, but he was in his own world of angst. “But why wouldn’t he tell me? Why would he push me away? He didn’t push Zach away.” Luke knew what Charlie was getting at. 

“Dude it's not what you think. He is just in rut. It's different for everyone. He likes you.” Luke was trying to calm down Charlie with reassuring words, but it didn’t seem to help. “Maybe I’ll go talk to him again.” Charlie said against his better judgement. He stood up ready to look for him, but Luke stopped him before he was able to take a step. Grabbing his arm and pulling him back, he landed into Luke’s lap. “Let go of me.” Charlie whined as Luke wrapped his arms around Charlie from letting him escape. “I am not going to let you put yourself in danger.” 

“He wouldn’t hurt me.” Charlie tried to reason. “I wouldn’t be so sure. Sure, alphas wouldn’t want to hurt their mates, but I’m pretty sure Alex is also a sadist. And I'm pretty sure that he doesn’t know his own strength yet. And I would not want you to test that theory while he’s in rut.” Charlie didn’t believe Luke when he said that. Alex wasn’t a sadist. Or was he? “He’s...not a sadist?” The response was slow and quiet. It came across as more of a question rather than a statement. He wasn’t sure if he even believed himself. 

“I would have to disagree. He did say he wanted to break you earlier. And I wouldn’t put it past an alpha to take out their aggression on their mate. Not my thing, but I’m in no place to judge.” Charlie turned red at that statement like he did before. “I guess you’re right. Can you let go of me now?” Luke forgot that he was holding onto Charlie. “Fine, but if you try sneaking off, I will tackle you.” Luke said as he released Charlie. 

Alex was not able to focus during class. It was harder than he could ever imagine. After his little interaction with his boyfriend, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Ever so often Zach nudged him to make him pay attention, but he would quickly zone out. Lost in thought he went through so many pencils, by either biting them in half or breaking them as he tried to hold it. “Fuck,” he whispered everytime he broke one. By the end of class he had a small pile of broken pencils that he trashed as he left. 

At least it was lunch and he made it through half the school day. Walking towards the cafeteria he spotted Jessica and Ani at a table. Zach and him decide to join them and he plops himself down on the table a bit more aggressively than he intended resulting in the table shaking. “Jesus Alex. Are you okay?” Jessica tried asking. “What the fuck do you think?” Alex said aggressively as he sat quietly. “Don’t mind him, he’s just on his period.” Zach chimed in with a smile. Just like before Alex punched him in the arm to stop him from laughing. “Ow. I'm going to have an Alex sized bruise by the end of the day.” 

“Since Mr. Moody is on his period. Will you tell us what’s wrong with him?” Jessica faces Zach for an answer instead. “He's in rut. Been breaking and hitting things all day. Especially me.” Zach answered while taking a bite of his food. “Damn, must be hitting hard. He seems snappier than usual. Why isn’t Charlie here? Aren’t mates supposed to help during rut?” Jessica said which earned her a glare from Alex. “He isn’t an omega. He just makes him more aggressive.” Alex’s emotions haywire as he hears Charlie’s name. 

“Hey guys.” Clay said as he sat next to Jessica, while Tony sat next to Alex. “What’s wrong with him?” Clay gestured to Alex. “Rut,” Ani replied tersely as Clay nodded in understanding. After Alex finished eating he decided to step away from the crowd. Zach was going to after him when Tony stopped him. “I'll talk to him.” Zach nodded in understanding. “How do you think he’s going to help Alex?” Zach asked the group. “Fuck him probably.” Jessica said jokingly. They all laughed as they saw Tony chase after Alex who walked outside. 

When Tony finally caught Alex he saw that he was punching a big oak tree behind the school. “That bad huh” Tony said to catch Alex’s attention. Alex turned to look at him. “How do you handle this? I just want to break everything. Everything is so irritating. It's so frustrating.” Alex ran through his fingers through his hair. “There is nothing wrong with being frustrated. Sometimes you need to take it out physically. How about you drop by the gym after school. I can help. We have some alpha resistant punching bags.” Alex nodded in agreement, knowing that this is the only option he has at the moment. “In the meantime, take this.” Tony handed Alex a pack of mint flavored gum. “What is this going to do?” Alex said holding the gum, while looking at Tony. “The cool flavor will cool you down, and the chewing will occupy you while you sit around during class.” Tony has tried a lot of different methods and found that this was one of the best and efficient ones for rut. “Thanks Tony.” Alex said as he chewed on the gum. He was right, it did help a bit. “We’ll talk more later, okay?” Alex nodded in response as Tony made his way back to the cafeteria. 

As school came to an end Charlie found it hard to not talk to Alex all day. They usually hung out everyday, but this is the first time in a while where they didn’t hang out together during lunch. Luke could tell that Charlie was still hung up on the fact that Alex told him to stay away. He couldn’t watch his friend be like this, so he took it upon himself to distract him. “Come on St. George. We have practice.” Charlie wasn’t in the mood to practice today, but he knew that it would be best for him to get his mind off of Alex. Luke took it upon himself to push Charlie more than usual to get his mind off of Alex. 

Alex accepted Tony’s offer to drive him to the gym. It was a quiet drive being a bit awkward between the pair, but they both had a mutual respect for each other. Once they finally arrived Tony had a little thing set up for Alex. It was a heavy duty punching bag that was clearly much thicker than the normal ones in the gym. “Ok. This is one of the strongest punching bags that they make. Hopefully it doesn’t break, but we never know.” Tony doesn’t even offer gloves, because he knew Alex’s fists breaking wasn’t going to be a problem, plus it might help if he has more direct contact. After a few punches Alex could tell that he didn’t have to hold back. After a few minutes he noticed that his fists were a bit worn, but nothing concerning. “How do you feel?” Alex felt better, much better than before, but nowhere near where he usually felt. “Better. Thanks.” 

“There is something I want to talk to you about however.” Tony sat Alex down so they could have a serious conversation. “What is it?” Alex had no idea what he was getting at. They never really talked about anything together. “Pushing Charlie away won’t work. He doesn’t understand your thoughts or your emotions while you're in rut.” Alex tensed his jaw at the sound of his boyfriend’s name. “Sexual frustration is one thing when you’re single. It's another when you have a boyfriend. Trust me I should know.” Tony took a brief moment to pause to think exactly what he was going to say next. “If you want to do something to him, make sure he’s okay with it first okay?” Alex was confused at what Tony was trying to get at. “What do you mean by that?” Tony didn’t want to be so blunt, but he didn’t know how else to explain it. “It's just...when you have two guys and one of them is an alpha...it's going to be...aggressive. He can probably take more than an average person, but remember that you’re also a lot stronger than an average person. It is not uncommon for alphas who have a male mate to want...to participate in more...physical activities and I don't mean just fucking each other if you know what I’m getting at. You can always talk to me about it.” This was an awkward conversation, but Tony knew that Alex didn’t know much about kinks, just what makes him feel good. Alex has been having sadistic thoughts for a while, but he thought it was just being an alpha. “Whenever I’m around Charlie I just want to…break him. In the sense of total domination. I want to hurt him, but at the same time I don’t. It's just so...confusing.” Alex exasperated. “There’s nothing wrong with that. That is what is called sadism. It's where someone finds sexual pleasure from consensually hurting their partner. Having power over them is appealing and it's a physical way of showing it. It's very common for alphas.” Tony was trying his best to explain this without making Alex uncomfortable. If schools taught this, it would save Tony from this awkward conversation. 

Alex thought about Tony’s words for a few minutes thinking about everything that he learned. They have definitely bonded over this, but Alex doesn’t know how to approach this conversation with Charlie. How does one tell their boyfriend that he wants to run their fist through their body? Alex decided that this is something he should sleep on when he got home. Give himself a few days to figure himself out. He got his stuff to leave while waving goodbye to Tony. 

“Come back anytime.” Tony waved as Alex started his walk home. Alex rubbed his knuckles feeling the roughness of them. The walk was relaxing due to the cool air and quiet atmosphere. Tony definitely took his mind off of Charlie, until it didn’t. As Alex got to the door he could smell a scent that wasn’t supposed to be there. He bursts into the door running towards the scent. Leading to his room his senses were on high alert as he opened his door to see Charlie in his room. 

“How the fuck did you get into my room?!” Alex spat at Charlie who was sitting nonchalantly in his chair playing with the ripped shirt Alex left on the floor. “Your mom let me in. I wanted to see you. I missed you.” Charlie used his puppy eyes on Alex, which had no effect. “I told you to stay away from me. What the hell were you thinking? Especially in a house full of alphas?” Alex’s eyes were red as he glared into Charlie’s soul. The things that Alex could do to Charlie at this moment would scare anyone who could hear Alex’s thoughts. Instead of responding Charlie decided to be bold and walk towards Alex when he noticed his slightly worn knuckles. This was a huge mistake the second Alex caught whiff of another scent. 

Alex was trying his best to hold his composure, but the mix of aggression and jealousy was not a good combination. The next thing Charlie knew was that he was on the ground with Alex’s foot on his chest. “You’re really trying to piss me off aren’t you? First you disobeyed me, then you get cuddly with another alpha!” Alex was basically yelling at this point. Charlie did not want to respond for the fact that he didn’t want to make Alex angrier, if that was even possible. The pressure made it hard to breathe, but Charlie knew if he really wanted to crush his rib cage he would’ve already. “You are making it really hard for me to control myself. You have no idea the things you are making me want to do to you.” Charlie took that as a challenge. “Then do them.” If anyone was around they would think Charlie had a death wish. He was challenging an alpha who is not only stronger than him, but also pissed, and in rut. 

Alex did not like being challenged, especially by a beta. He grabbed Charlie by his collar and slammed him against the wall next to the hole in the wall. A thud could be heard from the force Alex used on him. Charlie looked at the hole then back at Alex with fear in his eyes. “If he could do that to a wall what could he do to me? Will I be the next hole in the wall?” Charlie thought. Alex could tell Charlie was thinking about the hole he put in the wall this morning . It was cute, he was scared. Alex grabbed him by the crotch feeling him become hard under his grip. Alex smirked at the thought of Charlie being turned on, unsuspecting of what’s to come. “Enjoying this are we?” Charlie hummed in satisfaction. The slight pressure felt nice, especially coming from Alex. 

The pleasure soon turned to pain as Alex’s grip grew a little stronger making Charlie whimper. It wasn’t unbearable but was uncomfortable to say the least. “This is what happens to bad boys who can’t behave.” Alex leaned a bit closer to Charlie’s neck and bit down with his canines, leaving a noticeable mark. Charlie was in a state of pain and pleasure. He leaned his head back a bit and closed his eyes to cope with the pain shooting through his body. Alex could easily destroy him, but then where would be the fun in that? 

After releasing his grip Charlie started to slightly pant from the relief. The dull ache could still be felt, but he liked the feeling. His eyes slowly opened to see Alex’s penetrating gaze. “Cute.” Alex’s voice shot waves of pleasure throughout his body. “Alex,” Charlie’s voice is hoarse from the excessive panting. This caused Alex to grab his jaw and examined his face. Charlie’s breath is audible as he pants through his nose. “Did I say you could talk?” Charlie knew it was a trick question. Alex wanted an excuse to go further. He tried shaking his head, but Alex’s grip on his head was too strong. With no answer Alex got angrier. “You only speak when spoken too. It looks like I need to drill this into you more it seems.” 

Alex removed his hand from Charlie, which allowed him to catch his breath. Alex turns his back to the quarterback pondering in his own thought. Any logical person would’ve jumped out of the window, because the risk of jumping out of the window of the second story doesn’t compare to what an angry alpha could do to him. Charlie knew that he wouldn’t be able to make it even if he wanted to get away. As Alex turned back around his voice snapped Charlie out of his thoughts. “We’ll start off simple. Whose scent is on you?” The thought still pissed off Alex, but he needed to know which alpha would dare touch his boyfriend. “No one.” Charlie replied quickly which was the wrong answer. As a result he felt a quick pain to his abdomen. He clenched his teeth in pain as he slightly bends over. As he bends over he supports himself on Alex’s arm that is stuck connected to his stomach. “Wrong answer.” Alex was not in the mood to play games. He wanted answers and he will get it one way or another. “I said no on-” Charlie was unable to finish his sentence as the pain grew as Alex closed the distance between his fist and the wall behind Charlie. Alex retraced his hand allowing for Charlie to bend over a bit more. “You get one more chance. Whose. Scent. Is. On. You.” Charlie should consider himself lucky. Alex would never give someone a second chance and Charlie got two. “It’s probably Luke’s.” Charlie said with the last of his breath. “Now that wasn’t so hard now was it? Now why is Luke’s scent on you?” It was like a good cop bad cop routine, without the good cop. “He held me earlier-” Bad choice of words on Charlie’s part. The last punch put Charlie on the floor. He was coughing a bit as he looked at Alex’s feet. “He was stopping me from finding you.” 

“At least one of you has a brain.” Alex squatted down to see Charlie on the floor. “Look at me.” Alex demanded. Charlie didn’t have the energy to look at Alex. Unsatisfied with Charlie’s inability to follow demands he lifts his chin with his index finger. “You’re lucky you’re cute, but don’t know when to listen. I must’ve been too nice.” Charlie knew Alex had been holding back. “Now get up.” Charlie pushed himself off the floor, but was slower than what Alex wanted. Alex grabbed him by the crotch and neck placing him against the wall again. Charlie flinched at the sudden pressure applied to him. “I’m going to walk out of this room. You have two options. Leave like I told you before or be ready to listen to what your alpha tells you.” Dropping Charlie again he walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Charlie didn’t want to leave and wasn’t sure he had the energy to leave. Instead he decided to lay down on Alex’s bed in attempts to recover before Alex got back. After a couple minutes he felt better, now anxiously waiting for the alphas return. 

Charlie’s head flew to the open door to see a more chilled version of Alex walking through the door. “Cute.” He was chewing on something. He wasn’t sure if the new chilled Alex was scarier or the one who put that hole in the wall. “Since you’re still here, it means you're ready to listen.” Charlie nodded at the statement, he wanted to please Alex. Alex got the ripped shirt from off the floor and ripped it into smaller bits. He took a part and shoved into Charlie’s mouth so he couldn’t talk. “You need to learn to not speak back.” Alex got closer to whisper into his ear. Charlie could feel his cool breath against his ear which made him shiver. Alex went to his closet to pull something out. He found a tight looking shirt and threw it at Charlie. “Put this on.” Charlie with hesitation stripped off his shirt to put the new one on. Alex watched with a smirk as his boyfriend flexed in attempts to put the new shirt on. He could see the bruises starting to form. The polyester shirt left nothing to the imagination. Alex was satisfied at Charlie’s speed this time. Putting his hand on his chest he could feel Charlie warming up at the touch. Pushing him against the bed Alex slowly lowered himself closer to Charlie’s face. “Good boy.” Charlie was mentally cheering himself for making Alex happy this time. 

“How did Luke hold you?” Charlie was a bit confused by the question. Still having the gag in his mouth he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to answer, if he was even supposed to answer. On one hand Alex would get mad if he doesn’t respond, but at the same time he would get mad if he took the gag out without his permission. He decided not to answer which was the wrong move. Manhandling Charlie he lifted him up by the crotch and held his neck against the wall again. The force against his crotch was hard, causing a sharp pain in his body. The pain started spreading to his stomach while Alex held his whole body slightly above the ground. Charlie could see Alex’s mischievous smirk as he continued to manhandle him. It was impressive how Alex was able to hold him against the wall with only one arm. Impressive, but painful. “Why didn’t you answer?” Alex was fishing for answers, toying with Charlie. With the lack of response Alex tightened his grip causing Charlie to squirm. “I thought you were ready to listen.” Charlie was in too much pain to respond. “I-I a-am.” Charlie muffled through the shirt. It took a lot of effort for Charlie to squeeze out a response in his situation. “Then tell me why didn’t you respond?” Charlie knew that if he didn’t respond it would only get worse. He spat out the shirt to be able to breath and talk better. Trying his best to ignore the pain and respond to Alex he took a shallow breath. “I didn- want to take out the gag you gave me.” Charlie was not able to read Alex’s expressions. “So it’s my fault?” Alex was barely using a fraction of his strength, but Alex's grip grew with anger of Charlie talking back to him. This caught Charlie off guard as he wasn’t trying to offend the alpha. It was still hard for him to form complete sentences with Alex making it increasingly harder to think. “N-no. I should-d have. Responded. When you asked.” Due to the pain he had to pause between words to catch his breath. “Good. You’re learning. The next time you disobey I will rip your throat out with my teeth.” Alex slightly released his grip as a reward which allowed Charlie to catch his breath. Charlie forgot kissing was a thing until Alex leaned forward and put a small kiss on his lips. Too in pain to realize he wasn’t able to kiss back in time only having the ghost of kiss remain. 

Alex decided to let go which made Charlie stumble at the sudden sense of gravity affecting him again. Charlie was able to catch himself, by using Alex as a stabilizer. Placing his hands on Alex’s shoulders he was able to catch himself and hold himself up without crumpling to the ground like his body wanted. Alex walked closer to Charlie causing him to step back, but as Alex continued to get closer Charlie kept trying to step back until his back hit a wall. Utterly trapped and scared like prey being hunted and cornered, he closed his eyes as Alex’s arm came towards his body, expecting the pain that never came. Instead Alex grabbed a fist full of the shirt and ripped it off. The material came clean off leaving Charlie shirtless and open to Alex. The cold air made Charlie's hair stand and skin sensitive. Alex runs his fingers along Charlie’s torso starting from his waist. They have never been this intimate, which excited Charlie. Stopping at his nipple Alex squeezed it. “Fuck,” Charlie groaned from the sensitivity. It was a bit painful but also enjoyable. That’s one way to describe Alex. 

As Charlie was enjoying the intimacy his fantasy was soon cut short. Alex stepped back leaving Charlie a mess against the wall. Anticipating something more to happen he watched Alex walk out of the room leaving the door wide open. Fearing that someone might walk in on him like that he covers himself with the blanket. As he heard footsteps approach the door he wasn’t sure if it was Alex or another one of his family members. The next thing he knew Alex came back with two cups of water and a few bananas. He placed the cups on the table and offered Charlie a banana. “Here. Eat it.” Confused he took the banana and started peeling it wondering why Alex stopped so abruptly. Instead of taking a bite he just stares at Alex who was peeling his own banana. “What are you staring at?” Alex was clearly getting back to his old self. At least Charlie wasn’t being threatened. “I’m just thinking about why you stopped.” Alex knew that this question would come. “I just don’t think it’s right for us to continue like this. I want our first time to be due to our own feelings and thoughts and not to my rut. Now eat your banana, you need the energy. And drink this.” Alex handed Charlie the other glass of water. Charlie was stunned at Alex’s answer, still just holding the banana in his hand. Charlie noticed the slight glare Alex was sending at him. Taking a particular aggressive bite out of the banana was enough of a warning to make Charlie start eating. 

“Am I allowed to put my shirt back on?” Charlie gestured to his shirt with the banana still in his hand. “You don’t have to ask me for permission on everything.” Alex responded flatly. “That’s not what you said earlier.” Charlie mumbled under his breath in a mocking tone as he walked towards his shirt that was abandoned on the floor. “Do you want to repeat that again?” Charlie was nervous that Alex heard what he said. “No. Sir.” Charlie responded as he slipped his shirt on to avoid seeing Alex look at him. “That’s what I thought.” Charlie finally deems that it’s okay to touch Alex without getting his throat ripped out. He puts his arm down against Alex's shoulder. In response Alex leans his head a bit resting it on Charlie’s arm. It must’ve been a long day for Alex because he fell asleep almost instantly. It was cute to see his boyfriend so peaceful. It only lasted so long until he realized he was stuck in a pretty uncomfortable position. Trying his best, Charlie held Alex’s head and turned him around. Once he’s face to face with the sleeping beauty, he realizes he has no way of picking him up without getting closer. “I hope Luke’s scent wore off by now.” Charlie prayed as he moved in closer to pick up Alex. After getting into a hugging position he paused to see if Alex would wake up. To his relief Alex was still in a deep slumber. Lifting him up he was heavier than expected, but at the same time he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Struggling a bit, he was able to get Alex into bed without accidentally dropping him. It has been a long day and was getting sore from the day's activity. Charlie decided to join Alex by placing his head on his chest and holding arm. Rubbing his face against his arm for more physical contact. It felt nice to Charlie, while he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. This story is one of my favorites, because it explores sexual fantasies without going straight to sex. I personally love the Alpha/Omega universe, but I wanted to put my own little spin on it while still following the general rules. I like exploring the sadism/masochism kinks, because it is hard to comprehend and I wanted to normalize it in a sense. If you liked this story please give me feedback, I would love to hear more of your thoughts. Have a great day!


End file.
